beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 51
is the fifty-first and final episode of the Beyblade Burst Turbo anime. It first aired on March 25, 2019 and later aired on December 21, 2019 in America and also mistakenly aired in Canada on August 24, 2019, even though Episodes 44-48 have yet to air and was originally supposed to air on September 21, 2019. Plot Aiger reflects on his journey and the two constants that have been with him since the start: his bond with Achilles and his rivalry with Valt. As strong as he’s become, Aiger will still have to step it up if he’s going to take on the World Champ! Who will claim the title of the world’s best Blader? Major Events * Aiger and Valt battle each other for the World Champion title, which ends with Aiger as the victor. Characters * Aiger Akabane * Valt Aoi * Shu Kurenai * Fubuki Sumiye * Ranjiro Kiyama * Suoh Genji * Naru Akabane * Taiga Akabane * Kana Akabane * Toko Aoi * Nika Aoi * Principal Shinoda * Free De La Hoya * Kit Lopez * Xavier Bogard * Hae-jin Oh * Laban Vanot * Valtryek * Achilles * Phi * Hyde * Chiharu Aoi * Harumi Hijikawa * Tobisuke * Gumita * Jonji * Benimaru * Kimeru Imabune * Hayao Ashida * Kristina Kuroda * Raul Comas Beyblades * Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension (Aiger's) * Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution (Valt's) * Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic (Valt’s;Flashback) * Z Achilles 11 Xtend+ (Aiger’s;Flashback) Featured Battles * Aiger Akabane (Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension) vs. Valt Aoi (Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution) = Aiger & Achilles (3-2) ** Round 1: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) ** Round 2: Aiger & Achilles (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Round 3: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Round 4: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Turbo Flash Launch (Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution) * Turbo Upper (Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension) * Turbo Sword (Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension) * Turbo Winged Launch (Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution) * Turbo Valtryek Whip (Turbo Valtryek Zenith Evolution) Full Episode BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Episode 51 Bonding! Aiger vs Valt! Gallery Preview Episode S3E51 Giant Valt.png S3E51 Powered Up Valt.png S3E51 Powered Up Valt 2.png S3E51 Achilles Bursts.png S3E51 Aiger and Achilles.png S3E51 Valt and Valtryek.png S3E51 Achilles and Valtryek Clash.png S3E51 Aiger and Achilles 2.png S3E51 Aiger and Achilles 3.png S3E51 Powered Up Valt and Aiger.png S3E51 Valtryek Bursts.png S3E51 Beyblade Burst Turbo Ending.png Trivia * This is the last Japanese Burst episode to be in full 22-minute format. * According to the Teletoon website, this episode is set to air on August 24, 2019 in Canada, though Episodes 44-48 have yet to air at the time. * In the Japanese version of the episode when Principal Shinoda is about to be hit by sand and Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki start screaming, Aiger and Ranjiro have sharp teeth, but in the English version, they have their normal teeth. * In the English ending credits for this episode, Dante Koryu's name appears in the cast, although he has yet to make his debut in the anime. This is due to Dante narrating the episode preview instead of Aiger. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo episodes